Second Circle
by Gorramit Girl
Summary: An away mission gone wrong leaves Leonard and Uhura in a bad situation...both during and after the mission. Please take note of the warnings inside.


**Disclaimer**: Star Trek and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Paramount Pictures, all rights reserved. Dante's Inferno and all related material belongs to it's respective copyright owner. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: An away mission gone wrong leaves Leonard and Uhura in a bad situation...both during and after the mission.

**Warnings**: Adultery, Angst, Blatant Abuse of Dante's Inferno

**Author's Note**: Written way back when for a prompt at stxi_sinfest V.4: Drugs, rock 'n roll, bad ass Vegas whores, late night booty calls, shiny disco balls. It kind of took hold of me and I couldn't stop writing until I'd churned this out. Please be warned, this is not Shakespeare, it's written for a Sinfest, and it contains Blatant Abuse of Dante's Inferno.

**Second Circle**

* * *

><p>It starts as a way to deal with their inevitable deaths on their away mission.<p>

Jim and Spock make it back to the ship just as the ion storm reaches them and the two of them are left alone on the planet, each knowing that they won't last the night.

Uhura loses her composure when she can't com the ship through the interference of the storm. They retreat into a nearby cave, unsure if it can withstand the violent storm outside. She breaks down and latches onto him – Leonard never thought he'd see her, the graceful and composed Uhura, break down.

They are going to die. They are going to die together, alone on a planet that shouldn't have been explored in the first place. Spock had _told_ Jim that the readings of the planet were unstable, _dammit_!

It's a bad idea… he's divorced; she's in a committed relationship with Spock. Yes, it's a laughably bad idea… only, he's not laughing, and when their eyes meet and they just _know_, neither is she.

Leonard kisses her first. _Might as well keep her somewhat innocent in this, for propriety's sake._ Uhura kisses him back.

Then it's a flurry of discarded clothing and groping, biting misery as they cling to one another.

He wishes that he could be gentle and comforting to her, but this kind of thing is exactly what's terrified him so much (his whole life, truthfully) about space: it is so easy to die.

He rough when he enters her and she's wet enough that it doesn't really matter. He thinks that she'd look pretty on top of him, riding him, even though he's Leonard H. McCoy and he doesn't bottom for anyone, dammit. (He has control issues – find a doctor that doesn't… go on, he dares you.)

He groans and swears and he discovers (more like hears) at least a dozen new ways to say "Fuck yes, harder, fuck, fuck me harder, more," thanks to Uhura. She has a talented tongue…it's really too bad they're going to die and he'll never find out if that talent extends to cock-sucking.

She's flexible, and he pulls back and bends her legs, placing them over his shoulders before pushing back into her. _That's so. Much. Better._ She's nearly bent in half and she's still asking for more. He's a gentleman, of course, and who is he to refuse a lady's dying request?

He thrusts harder and deeper, laying into her good, in a way he hasn't in years. She's hot and tight and wet around him and maybe dying with her won't be so bad after all. He feels her hips move up to meet him and he's glad that she's really getting into it. It's the last time each of them will ever have sex – they might as well make it count.

When Uhura tightens around him _oh fuck she's strong_ a harsh cry falls from his lips and he thrusts once, twice, three times and spills into her as she comes around him.

Leonard can't help but feel a sort of morbid pride that she's called out his name instead of Spock's.

They end up dressing, because honestly, who wants to die naked? Besides, maybe the storm will clear and Spock and Jim will be able to recover their dead bodies… yes, clothing is wise.

* * *

><p>They are rescued. Alive.<p>

Somehow, Scotty managed to pull a miracle out of his ass and get them out of there through a hole in the storm. Alive.

Perhaps it's a cosmic joke at his and Uhura's expense. After all, they cheated, sought solace in one another, and now they have to pay for it by not being dead, but by living and having to see each other every day.

Dante's probably having a field day down in the Second Circle of Hell.

* * *

><p>It continues, for reasons they can't seem to vocalize.<p>

Leonard knows that he's The Other Man. She's still seeing Spock. She's still having sex with Spock, riding him, writhing beneath him, probably even blowing him. He wonders if Spock knows or not…

He can't stop the jealously he feels, knowing that he's The Other Man and not the sole focus of Uhura's attentions.

* * *

><p>One night, Leonard pulls her into his office in sickbay when Spock is on shift. He locks the room as she strips and they fuck on the cot that he keeps in there. The cot shakes and he inwardly frowns (he'd thought it was more stable than that), before she clenches her muscles around him and he gives her his full attention – a gentleman never neglects a lady after all.<p>

They continue fucking the shower room attached to his office – a perk of the CMO, to have real water. (Of course, it's mostly for medical reasons, what with substances and hazards being what they are.)

She's beautiful with the water running down her smooth brown skin. He's mesmerized by the way the water runs over her nipples, stimulating them. He presses her against the wall of the shower and bends his head to take one into his mouth. He hears her strangled moan and it might be the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. He does the same to her other nipple, wanting to hear it again.

The water is beating down upon them and he groans when he feels her slender hand take hold of his erection. She strokes up in down in a steady rhythm and feels his eyes roll back into his head. She alternates randomly between soft strokes and hard strokes and he pumps his hips, frustrated that he can't catch the rhythm she's set.

He looks into her hooded eyes and nods, steadying her as he aligns their bodies and pushes into her. It's fast, it's slick, and it doesn't last very long. He groans her name into her shoulder and she whispers his.

Mostly, the sex leaves him with a hollow sort of feeling in his gut – it hasn't satisfied the hunger he feels.

* * *

><p>She pulls him into her quarters, and glancing around, Leonard knows that she's never slept with Spock in this place. It's far too <em>her<em>, and with how neat and tidy the place is, he knows that she spends the majority of her time in Spock's quarters.

Leonard lays her down on the bed after undressing her, spreading her legs wide before tasting her. She tastes amazing, just like he knew she would and he chuckles to himself as he hears her moans for more. He pins her hips down to the bed with strong hands, and looking up briefly, just to see the expression on her beautiful face, he can't help but notice how tightly her hands are gripping the sheets.

He teases her, licking and sucking and nibbling everywhere but her clit. He flicks his tongue just a bit, enough that she yelps sharply and he knows that he still has it.

It's not long before she's quaking and moaning beneath him, coming.

Uhura seems to feel the need to reciprocate and he finds himself sitting on the bed as she kneels to take him in her mouth.

He was right. She does have a talented tongue and it does seem to apply to cock-sucking.

She doesn't deep-throat him, but she knows just how to take it. She's steady and firm, just the way he likes it, using her hands occasionally to stroke his shaft or fondle his balls. He bucks when she runs her tongue around the tip and hears someone moan her name reverently.

It's only after he comes (and he barely notices her spit it out into a towel) that he realizes that the person moaning her name had been him.

Leaving, he never considers that Uhura is less happy with this affair than she lets on.

* * *

><p>Leonard is in his office, taking a breather after a five-hour surgery to repair Lieutenant Riley's spinal column after an accident in engineering. (He'd had to sedate a guilty and frantic Scotty, even though the accident had not remotely been the Scotsman's fault.)<p>

He pours himself a glass of water and is just sitting down when Spock walks in.

He would be lying if he said that he doesn't feel an enormous amount of guilt.

He can see it in the Vulcan's eyes - _He Knows._ - Spock is extremely angry at him.

"Lieutenant Uhura has entered counseling and wishes to end the affair."

And Spock leaves.

* * *

><p>Jim orders him into counseling the next day, telling him that he's sorry he hadn't noticed something was amiss earlier.<p>

"I mean, you were probably expecting to die down there and we just expected you two to be perfectly okay afterwards!"

Apparently, Jim doesn't know the full extent of how okay things had not been.

He reluctantly meets with the psychologist on-board, and after several sessions, has a break-through: They were going to die, they were going to die down there, alone, without the person they loved most, and they'd used each other. All they'd had was each other and they had continued to cling to each other upon return, instead of entering therapy after such a traumatic event and allowing friends to help them through it.

Checking Uhura's file, he learns that _her_ sessions have been significantly more painful than his. Her suffering since that away mission has been intense. Her file is full of guilt and emotions and worries that Leonard had not noticed during their times together.

Leonard realizes that Spock understands this, and that is why he forgave Uhura.

Only a very small part of him panics, wanting to destroy something when he learns that Spock and Uhura will be departing on extended leave for a month in order to bond and marry on New Vulcan.

* * *

><p>The counseling has been helping him. Leonard is healing, finally. He leans on Jim, his best friend (and others) for support. It's…good.<p>

Leonard and Uhura never seek out each others' favors again. When they do meet in the line of duty, there's nothing but professionalism between them, and eventually, they grow to be friends again, and the affair is nothing more than a bad dream they'd once had.

He supposes it's a grand favor of the cosmos…Unlike other lovers in the Second Circle, they've been set free.

Maybe he'll find his way out of Purgatory one day.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
